Always With you
by AngelofMystery
Summary: A original story of mine turned fanfic...Kim goes to visit Bobby’s grave, Bobby’s spirit appears to her and they have a conversation. R&R *please*


TITLE: Always With You  
  
AUTHOR: AngelofMystery  
  
E-MAIL: angelofmystery@earthlink.net or PrincessPanthera@earthlink.net  
  
RATING: G  
  
SPOILERS: Bobby's death and Kim's condition after  
  
GENRE: Supernatural/Angst  
  
SUMMARY: Kim goes to visit Bobby's grave, Bobby's spirit appears to her and they have a conversation.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Third Watch belongs to John Wells and Warner Brothers  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I originally wrote this as an original- not a fanfic but I realized it just might work for a Bobby/Kim storyline- this is my first Bobby/Kim story too! Some parts might not necessarily fit *totally* but yeah, it's a little different- hope it goes well with everyone!! Ok and I'm guessing on Bobby's B-day and I hope I spelled his last name right (!).  
  
"Kim, you don't need to come here to see me you know?" A soft male voice said, breaking the silence that blanketed the world around her.  
  
Kim knew exactly whose voice it was, the sound of it causing cold tears to build in her bright blue eyes, she looked at the moon high above casing a sorrowful glow in the twilight. She stood silent and still, the light breeze caressing her ivory skin, blowing her long brown hair in her eyes. Her blurry gaze finally locked on the marble gravestone.*Roberto "Bobby" Caffey, 1968-2000. May He Rest In Peace In The Kingdom Of Heaven. Our Angel, Our Light. *  
  
"I know." She whispered, her voice as soft as the wind.  
  
With a rush of memory and pain the night of his death replayed in her mind like a nightmare. She was there, she was too late- could she have stopped it? Was it possible to stop bullets? To turn back time and undo the mistakes? She could've taken the bullet for him, her best friend.  
  
Guilt, pain, regrets filled her heart and she gasped for breath. Her tears choking her, they seemed to be killing her. She dropped onto her knees on the cool ground, her hands at her throat.  
  
"Stop, Kim. *Please*." It was Bobby, his sweet calming voice. "Calm down and breathe. Just Breathe." Her laboring eased, her sobs giving way to rolling tears.  
  
"I should've done something to stop it!" Kim yelled out in anger, anger directed at herself and not the spirit before her.  
  
"It's not your fault. Everything happens for a reason, though not always known there *is* a reason. It was my time to go..." Bobby said softly, slowly.  
  
"I could've-" she stared.  
  
"No. You couldn't have done anything." He said more assertive.  
  
"Why can I see you? Communicate with you?" She asked minutes later, calm.  
  
Bobby smiled a devilish smile. "There are things in this world that can't be explained or known. But I can tell you this: it's a gift."  
  
"From whom?" She asked.  
  
Bobby's eyes looked skyward, as if answering her question. She nodded. Was this for real? Am I hallucinating? They stood next to each other, not touching. A minute of silence went by.  
  
"Do you come here often?" Kim asked Bobby pointing to his grave.  
  
"Not that often. What's there is just a body. What you see now is what matters- the spirit, the soul."  
  
"I know, it's just-"  
  
"Hard to let go?" He finished for her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell me about it." He replied, his voice a whisper.  
  
She turned to look at him. He was handsome, like always. He studied her with his warm brown eyes, full of love and concern. She wished she could touch his face, feel his warm soft olive skin beneath her hands, to sweep her fingers over his kissable lips and feel is breath- his life- against her neck, to run her hands through his chocolate brown hair and frazzle it, to feel his heart against her.  
  
"I wish all those things and more." He said looking directly into her eyes- her soul, reading her thoughts, knowing her feelings.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I love you Kim. I've always loved you, I never held back."  
  
"I'm sorry- it was me. I just needed time. I needed to trust my own heart before I let someone else in. I just-"  
  
" -Thought you had all the time in the world." He finished sadly.  
  
She looked down tears pooling into her eyes again then met his gaze. "I love you too." She brushed a strand of loose hair out of her face.  
  
"You almost gave up." He said softly changing the subject.  
  
She looked up and met his gaze full on. "Yes, I took some pills. The pain of loosing you was too much for me to handle." She said no more on that matter, he probably knew everything anyway she thought.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright," she said, sticking her hands in her coat pocket.  
  
"I have to go." Bobby said.  
  
"What! But we just- so soon?" Panic filled her words.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be back, soon. *Real* on. I just have some things to take care of," he said. Kim noticed how he looked skyward when he told her he had thing to take care of.  
  
"Are you an angel?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"More like a Guardian Spirit." He smiled. "Things work differently where I am-it's complicated." He paused. "You could say I'm your angel though."  
  
Kim nodded and smiled. She liked that idea: Bobby, her angel. "If you come back will I be able to see you could we talk?"  
  
"Not *if*, Kim- *When*. I *will* see you *again* and you *will* be able to interact with me. Like I said you have a gift." He walked in front of her, just out of reach.  
  
"Remember, I'm always with you." He whispered; it was a whisper that seemed to penetrate her very being.  
  
"I will." She promised.  
  
"Until next time, my love..." He said, a combination of happiness and sorrow filling his words.  
  
"Until next time, my angel..." She replied.  
  
Then he was gone. She stood there staring at the place he just stood. The moon's light glowing onto her now seemed protective, keeping her safe, not sorrowful as before. She walked over to a rose bush, the flowers the color of blood- the color of love, the color of life- and plucked a single rose bud and placed it on his grave then she kissed his tombstone.  
  
"Always with you." she whispered and walked away down the cobblestone path into the darkness- and light.  
  
  
  
AN: Like it, like it not? Reviews of all kinds welcome. See the first Author's Note if need be. 


End file.
